Winning Over a Brit in Distress!
by theBrutalityofReality
Summary: Alfred F. Jones has fought numerous wars, taken on the toughest of enemies, and has proven himself to be a hero! But this hero must face his most difficult task yet - winning the heart of his damsel, er, Brit in Distress! US/UK, VERY fluffy, for Tahru.


**Author's Note:**Very simple story, just a little something I wanted to write for my friend. We both are a little obsessed with the idea of Iggy wearing Alfred's bomber jacket, thus weird little fic was born.

Dedicated to my darling Tahru, whom I love dearly.  
Also, this fanfic contains geeky Final Fantasy references and extreme amounts of fluff...you've been warned!

Alfred leaned against the window, watching as the snow came down. It had been snowing since the start of their meeting, and about two hours later, a thin coat of snow now covered the streets of D.C., where this meeting was being held. Alfred liked it when his home was chosen to host the meetings. Mainly because he got to call the shots pretty much, and sort of take center stage. Well, he pretty much did that no matter where the meeting was, but it just felt so right when it was on his own turf. He always felt so at home in good ol' D.C., the heart of his nation!

Today's meeting was pretty successful in Alfred's eyes. Not much really was accomplished, but no one really broke out into a fight, so that was always a good thing! Alfred waved goodbye to some of the nations who started to walk out of the room, watching as they put on various scarves and winter coats. He turned around to see someone was still in the room, a certain Englishman who was busy organizing his already organized briefcase. The man seemed to be getting aggravated over something silly, muttering some curses under his breath. Alfred smiled a bit. Only Arthur would get so irritated over his briefcase not being perfectly organized. He really was such a stick in the mud sometimes. A boring old man, so to speak. And it was always way fun to pick on the Englishman. Hell, it was one of Alfred's favorite hobbies! While he sort of liked to mock and joke around with Arthur on the outside, there was a part of him that was starting to harbor feelings for the Brit. He...he really didn't know how to deal with them. But he would sometimes find himself just rushing over to Arthur just to talk to him, locking eyes with him during meetings and staring for far too long, which would usually trigger an eye roll from England. And then this would just make America fangirl on the inside like a teenage girl. In short, Alfred was starting to fall hopelessly in love with Arthur Kirkland, his feelings resembling an obsessive crush that a teenage girl would typically have for a boy. But he couldn't help it! Something was just so captivating about Arthur to him. Without another thought, he walked over to Arthur.

"Dude, what are you doing? Everyone else already left!" Arthur asked Alfred with a grin, leaning against the table. Arthur looked up after this, locking his emerald eyes with Alfred's light blue ones.

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing? I'm obviously organizing my briefcase." Arthur mumbled, moving around some sheets of paper and such. Alfred let out a heart chuckle at this, giving Arthur a hard pat on the back, which he in turn winced at. Alfred really was unaware of his own strength...

"Man, you are so lame. No one besides you would waste time doing something so stupid and pointless!" Alfred laughed again. A small part of him wanted to scold himself for picking on Arthur. _'How is he ever going to see you as anything more if you tease him?' _He thought to himself. But...Alfred really didn't know how else to treat Arthur. This is the way he always treated him...was it a bad thing?

"You just don't know anything about organization, you git." Arthur was finally satisfied with his briefcase, so he shut it and started to walk away. Alfred noticed him heading to the door. Hey! Gentlemen always held doors open for others, right? And that usually impressed girls. Maybe he could impress Arthur by doing that? Hell, Arthur bitched enough like a girl! He practically was one sometimes! Alfred started to follow after the other, nearly running, and made it to the door first. He opened the door for Arthur, looking to him with eyes that were practicaly begging for praise. Arthur looked a bit taken back by this, blinking in confusion.

"Um...thank you." He mumbled, starting to walk out the door.

"No problem!" Alfred replied contently, following the other along. Arthur noticed this, glancing over his shoulder to see the American right behind him.

"...is there a reason you're following me?" Arthur inquired curiously.

"Eh, I'm just kind of bored. Everyone else left, so I need someone to mess around with. You'll have to do!" Alfred joked with a smile. _'You'll have to do? No, you're totally my first choice!'_ Alfred thought to himself, but he shook those thoughts out of his head, looking back to Arthur. "So, where are you heading anyway?"

"I don't really know. I have a flight back to England in a few hours, though I'm unsure if the snow is going to delay it..." Alfred looked hopeful. Arthur had no plans for a couple of hours...this was AWESOME! They could hang out! Wait, wasn't he supposed to meet with Obama about some issues? Eh, those could wait! Winning Arthur over was so much more important. Obama would understand! He had a wife, he knew how it went.

"Oh, so you don't have plans for a few hours?" Alfred asked. "Wanna...hang out or something?" Alfred asked hopefully, eyes looking at Arthur eagerly. _'HANG OUT WITH ME, HANG OUT WITH MEEEEEEEE!'_ Alfred thought in his head.

"Well, I suppose spending time with you is slightly better than sitting in the airport terminal for hours." Arthur mumbled. "Alright, just don't be too annoying or weird or anything like that." Alfred could just hear the victory song from Final Fantasy playing in his head. Da-dada-da-da-dadaaaaaaaa! Man, Kiku sure made some awesome video games! He really liked to play as Cloud, because he was a hero just like-WAIT! Why was he thinking about video games when Arthur just agreed to go on a date with him? Alfred shook these thoughts about video games out of his head, looking to Arthur. He had to play it cool, hide the fact that he was BEYOND excited that Arthur said yes.

"Cool! Let's go for a walk!" Alfred suggested, leading Arthur outside, where it was snowing carefully. He was pretty warm, clad in his bomber jacket, which always was nice and heavy. Perfect for the winter! But Arthur was only wearing some suit. It looked nice and fancy on the outside, perfect for indoor meetings, but it wasn't the best idea to wear outside when it was snowing. The Brit shivered a bit, arms crossing to keep himself warm. They started to walk in silence. Alfred was aware that Arthur was cold, but he wondered if it would be too forward of him to offer his bomber jacket to the other. They were still supposed to be friends hanging out, weren't they? And giving a jacket to keep the other warm seemed more like something people did on dates. While Alfred was seeing this as more of a date, he was pretty sure that Arthur only saw it as hanging out and killing time until his flight. It probably didn't mean as much to him as it did to Alfred. Alfred really couldn't stand the silence anymore...

"It's cold out, huh?" _Duh, of course it's cold! He's freezing!_ Alfred felt stupid for asking this question, but what else was he supposed to say.

"Yes, it's too damn cold. I didn't think it snowed in this part of the country. Usually it's so warm..." Arthur complained, crossing his arms tighter.

"Dude, it's January! It's cold everywhere!" Alfred let out a small chuckle, turning to examine the Brit. "Is that why you didn't bring a coat? You're dressed like it's springtime!" Alfred pointed out, poking Arthur's suit lightly, which earned him a slight shove from Arthur.

"Oh shut it, I didn't think it was going to snow..." He admitted, shivering some more. Alfred watched this, but he really couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't just let Arthur sit there and freeze! What kind of hero would he be if he let someone freeze? And what kind of potential boyfriend would he be? Without another thought, Alfred took off his bomber jacket, draping it over Arthur's shoulders. Arthur looked to the other, sort of waiting for an explanation.

"What are you-" Arthur began, until he was cut off by Alfred.

"You were cold. I can't let you just freeze, can I?" Alfred said with a small smile.

"But what about you?" Arthur asked, snuggling up in the coat a bit more.

"Don't worry about me! I'm used to the cold, I can handle it! All heroes can handle the cold!" Alfred stated proudly. Truthfully, he HATED the winter. He didn't even like to leave his house during the winter! And right now, he really was freezing without his coat. But it was worth it to know that Arthur was nice and warm. Plus he looked so hot in that jacket...god, why couldn't he just wear that all the time? Alfred found himself staring, but then he looked away when he realized what he was doing. Arthur smiled a bit, sliding his arms through the jacket.

"Maybe you can be considerate every now and then. Thanks." Arthur told the other. Alfred sort of just nodded his head. They soon walked by a small children's park, which Alfred immediately insisted that they stop and visit. Arthur was a bit opposed to the idea, but Alfred ended up dragging the other into the park. They ended up on the swings. Alfred had pushed Arthur on the swing for a bit. And when he did push Arthur on the swing...he smiled! Alfred absolutely loved Arthur's smile. It was so beautiful...he just wished that the Englishman would smile a bit more. Alfred stopped pushing the other, taking a seat on the other swing next to him. Both of them just rocked back and forth contently, silence passing between the two of them.

"This was more fun than I thought it would be...I can't remember the last time I actually laughed." Arthur admitted to Alfred. He...he was able to make Arthur happy? That was just a dream come true!

"You should laugh more often, dude! You can't go around and be pissy all of the time!" Alfred joked a bit.

"...you HAD to kill the moment, didn't you?" Arthur rolled his eyes. _'Nice one, Alfred! Things were going so well!' _Alfred scolded himself, averting his eyes away from England. He took his hands off the cold metal chains of the swing, only just realizing how cold they were. He rubbed his hands together, breathing on them, trying to do anything to get them warm. Just when he was about to rub them together again, he felt something warm touch his hands. He looked to see his hands were now being held by Arthur's. He looked up to the other, sort of looking for an explanation.

"You were cold. I can't let you freeze, can I?" Arthur smirked, repeating the same line that Alfred had said to him earlier. Alfred smiled at this, looking down at the hands. Arthur's hands looked so smooth and delicate. And they were soft too. He felt so weird for obsessing over hands, but how could he not. They weren't just ANY pair of hands. They were his Arthur's hands! Alfred just looked at the hands for a long moment, then back up at Arthur.

"Thanks...I like holding hands with you." Alfred admitted, which triggered a small blush to form on Arthur's cheeks.

"I'm...glad you do. Just content to keep you warm." Arthur admitted. Alfred could sense that Arthur was enjoying this as well. Maybe Arthur had feelings for him too! Maybe they could become something more than this. Maybe they...

"Hey Arthur?"

"Hmm?"

"I think my lips are cold...think you can help me with that?"

"...that was so bad." Arthur rolled his eyes, which caused Alfred's facial expression to drop completely. But Arthur did lean in, pressing their lips together. Alfred was surprised at this, but he did kiss the other back. It was nicer than he had ever imagined it would be. He kissed back, savoring the moment. Arthur then parted, looking to the other. "...but it worked."

"...you're really something, Arthur Kirkland."

"As are you, Alfred F. Jones."

The two blondes leaned in once again for another kiss, both of them savoring the warmth they found in it. Looks like the hero always did get the pretty damsel. Alfred heard the same victory fanfare in his head. Oh yeah, talk about experience points...


End file.
